Secret of the Pipe Maze (2006 Series)
Secret of the Pipe Maze is the seventh episode of Super Mario Bros. Z. It was released on October 1, 2008. Transcript Credits ' Kamek': Permission to speak to his royal koopaness. Trivia * This episode was originally entitled as "Trapped Within Negative Space" in the first preview. * This episode is the longest so far. * The Koopa and the Goomba that Wario and Waluigi fell on top of after being blasted out of the maze were Hal and Jeff from the flash series "Bowser's Kingdom". ** Due to their appearance, this marks the first time where actual Voice Actor dialogue from characters have appeared in an episode. This is also the first episode to feature a bleep censor. * Sonic uses a Hurricane Kick, used by Ryu, Ken, and Akuma in the Street Fighter series, against Mecha Sonic while battling in the Pipe Maze. * This is the second episode in a row that the "It's over 9000!" line was referenced (Goombella referenced the line in regards to Mecha Sonic's power level). The first time was during Episode 6 when Red used the scouter on him. * During the Mecha Sonic vs Sonic and Mario battle, Sonic attempts to punch Mecha Sonic, which is unusual as he usually uses his legs. However, instead of the desired result, Mecha instead grabs Sonics arm, rams him into the floor, and knocks him back. * During the latter part of the Minus World fight, Mecha Sonic quotes Perfect Cell's line of "You all just want to die, don't you?! Well all you had to do was ask!" * The Minus World is actually a glitch in the original 1985 Super Mario Bros. game * This is the first and so far only episode to break the fourth wall thrice. First was before Professor Frankley told the story of the Minus World, he told everyone to listen "especially you, right in front of the computer," the second was in the Minus World when Kolorado told Goombella that the "OVER 9000!" joke had been referenced in the previous episode released one year ago. Finally, the third instance was also in the Minus World where Kolorado told Mario that the Legend of Zelda item grab for the fifth Chaos Emerald was from the wrong video game series. * While in the Minus World, there is a status bar at the top of the screen, similar to that of Super Mario Bros 1. However, it appears to simply be a cosmetic feature that has no real purpose, as Mario's score never goes up, even when he collects a power up. Appearances * Mario (7th) * Luigi (7th) * Princess Peach (7th) * Mecha Sonic (7th) * Sonic (6th) * Shadow (6th) * Yoshi (5th) * Wario (4th) * Waluigi (4th) * Bowser (4th) * Kamek (3rd) * Kammy (2nd) * Professor E. Gadd (4th) * Stuffwell (1st) * Kolorado (1st) * Goombella (1st) * Professor Frankly (1st) * The Koopalings (1st) * Eggman (unconfirmed) (2nd) * Mecha Mario (1st) * Toadsworth (2nd) * Hal (Bowser's Kingdom) (Cameo only) * Jeff (Bowser's Kingdom) (Cameo only) Category:Mario Appearances Category:Luigi Appearances Category:Yoshi Appearances Category:Sonic Appearances Category:Shadow Appearances Category:Mecha Sonic Appearances Category:Professor E. Gadd Appearances Category:Wario Appearances Category:Waluigi Appearances Category:Eggman Appearances Category:Goombella Appearances Category:Kolorado Appearances Category:Professor Frankly Appearances Category:Toadsworth Appearances Category:Bowser Appearances Category:Eggman Appearances Category:Koopalings Appearances Category:Stuffwell Appearances Category:Mecha Mario Appearances Category:Kamek Appearances Category:Kammy Appearances